


Our Love is like Wine

by autymnspring



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autymnspring/pseuds/autymnspring
Summary: Freddy and Toy Chica's love.





	Our Love is like Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic my little brother wrote for his favorite series. No hate in comments please.

"Freddy is that you?" said Toy Chica

"Yeah its me," Freddy said.

"Its been so long since I seen you."

"Yeah it has," Freddy smiled.

They looked into each other eyes. Toy Chica saw the ocean in Freddy eyes and Freddy saw the shining emerald in her eyes. Freddy went close to her. He grabbed her hand and hugged her tight right into his furry chest then they kissed. Toy Chica let Freddy put his arm around her neck. "I think I'm in love with you." said Toy Chica

"Yeah me too," Freddy said. Softly toy Chica pressed her hand against Freddy's furry chest to feel his heart beat. "I just want to pull your skin open and crawl inside of you." said Toy Chica.

"Your so fucking precious when you smile." said Freddy. Toy Chica blushes. She put both her arms around his neck.

"Every inch of my body every drop of blood in me is screaming your name," said Toy Chica. "

I would die for you," said Freddy. 

"And I will help you kill William Afton," said Toy Chica "Even when he chops you up with an axe I will take him down for you!" said toy Chica.

"Every time your heart beats it makes me want to love you more," She says to Freddy.

"Same with you!" said Freddy.

Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie saw them but they didn't care all they did was leave without a word to say. Toy Chica and Freddy didn't care they were busy kissing. Toy Chica made a poem for Freddy. "Roses are red violets are blue be my valentine I'm waiting for you. Hearts are red, Blue veins are blue don't say no." Chica read. Freddy loved it and gave toy Chica a big kiss on the lips and at a fancy party they were invited to they waltz but they didn't look at any other people they just got locked in each other eyes because toy Chica looked in his blue ocean eyes and Freddy looked into her beautiful dazzling shining jade green emerald eyes.

They left to go to make out point to kiss there privately. There hearts wouldn't stop beating if they leave each other there heart would stop pounding. "Why does it feel so great when our eyes meet out of the blue?" asked Toy Chica.

"Maybe its because of your love and I liked it," Freddy says.

"I love you like a love song," said toy Chica

"Same," said Freddy.

THE END 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (please like it I spent so much time on this and don't tell me to die or I will report abuse)


End file.
